newredvsbluefandomcom-20200214-history
What I Did On My Summer Vacation
What I Did On My Summer Vacation is the second Special Episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. Characters Blue Team *Caboose *Epsilon-Church Red Team *Sarge Others *Noble Team **Carter **Kat **Jorge **Jun **Emile **Noble Six (Mentioned Only) *Dr. Catherine Halsey *Several ODST soldiers Plot Church and Sarge begin to talk about how they are glad they don't have to do any action scenes this season, leaving it to the other guys. Caboose falls from the sky saying he will miss the action scenes as well. Sarge and Church both say Caboose didn't participate in any action scenes during the last season. Caboose begins to tell a story of his action scenes begining with him standing outside Blue Base only to be picked up by a stranger in a Warthog. The stranger asks him if he is Six and Caboose replys yes. Caboose is taken to Noble Team and they begin the action scenes including fire and explosions and birds but mostly fire and explosions. He then goes on a roller coaster with Jorge and ends up ejecting Jorge from the Sabre due to his impulsive need to press buttons. He meets Cathrine Halsey who he describes as "old and mean" who gives him Cortana. He jumps over a sanddune trying to impress some ODSTs who end up believing him to be a loser. He walks in New Alexandria and the returns to the ship Long Night of Solace where Jorge throws him out due to it being time for him to leave. He continues to yell goodbye as he falls. He presumably falls to where he did at the begining of the episode. Church and Caboose decide he has no clue what he is talking about as the episode ends. Transcript Camera Pans over to Church and Sarge. Church: Man, I am so excited for the start of season nine Sarge. Sarge: Me too. Church: And we're totally on easy street this year man, we're just, you know, have to stand around and talk like we usually do. Let those other chumps handle all the action stuff. Caboose: Call meeeeee! Church: Watchout for that falling rock by the way Sarge quickly sidsteps as Caboose lands next to him. Sarge: Thanks. Church: Yeah, no problem. Caboose: Yeah, I don't know. I miss all the action sometimes. Sarge: '''Uh, did you just fall out of the sky? '''Caboose: '''Yeah... '''Church: Caboose, what action do you miss? All we ever did was get our asses kicked by Tex. Sarge: You weren't even in the action scences last year, Caboose! Caboose: 'Oh i don't mean last season, i mean during the break. '''Church: '''During the off-season? '''Sarge: '''What were you doing? '''Caboose: '''Oh, I was outside the base one day when a guy pulled up in a warthog and told me to get in because I was late. So I got in. ''Cuts to Reach Campaign were "Caboose" exits the warthog while Falcons fly overhead. '''Caboose: And then he took me to this cool place were there was some stuff and there was some other stuff. Caboose pats a Falcon as he walks past. Caboose: 'Touch. ''Caboose walks into Noble Teams building. '''Caboose: Hello! All of Noble Team stop what their doing and turn to stare at him. Caboose: 'And then I met some new people and they were nice and I wasn't scared of them because they looked mean. ''Caboose stares at Emile. 'Caboose: '''You look scary even though you are smiling. ''Kat blocks Cabooses path. 'Caboose: '''Hello nice lady who is also a robot. ''Cuts back to Blood Gulch 'Church: '''Wait, wait a sec, wait a sec, are you saying, did you go into the campaign? '''Caboose: '''Yeah, I don't know what that means, so I'm just going to nod and say yes. Yes. '''Sarge: '''Who told you you coud do that? '''Caboose: '''Oh, the man in the car. He just kept asking me, "Are you Six? You are Six right?" And I am way older than six, so i said yes. At the time. '''Church: '''Thats not... he didn't... he meant Noble Six dumbass! '''Caboose: '''Yeah, he did seem pretty confused, or maybe he was just confusing I forget which one. Anyway, me and my new friends went on awsome adventures together. ''Cuts back to Noble Team leaving the building, followed by Caboose. '''Carter: '''I'm not going to lie to you Lieutenant, you're stepping in shoes the rest of the squad would rather leave unfilled. '''Caboose: Is it because they stepped in gum? I do that all the time. Camera cuts to a ship exploding. Caboose: 'Yeah we saw stuff on fire... ''Cuts to Sword Base ruins, with Covenant ship singing in the background. 'Caboose: '''And some destroyed stuff... ''Cuts to Caboose staring at a Moa. 'Caboose: '''And some stuff that was birds. ''Cuts to exploding burning Scarab. '''Caboose: But mostly stuff on fire that was destroyed. Church: '''What?! '''Emile: '''Crevice to the East. '''Caboose: '''Crust is made with yeast '''Emile: '''Lets go. '''Caboose: Got It. Cuts again to Caboose climbing into a Sabre. Dangerous. Caboose: '''And then we rode on a rollercoaster that was super fun, and went really, really high. '''Church: Because that was a spaceship! Caboose: '''Waaa... Bleep. Sound effects ''The Sabres launch into space, with Caboose shaking at the Helm. '' '''Caboose: Ahhhhhh shaking tiiiiiimmme. Cut to the wing flap and then back inside the helm. Caboose: '''Man, I can't wait to touch all these buttons. '''Jorge: Don't touch any buttons. A brief Stalemate occurs before Caboose gives in to his touching nature. Caboose: Touch Jorge is summarily ejected into space. Jorge: 'Caboose..... '''Caboose: '''Goodbye giant friend! Come back soon! ''Cuts to Halseys Lab. 'Caboose: '''And then we met a lady who was old and mean, but she gave me a present so I liked her. '''Halsey: '''Do you have it? '''Caboose: '''No, you won't let go. '''Halsey: '''Say the words, please. '''Caboose: '''The words please. '''Jun: '''What? ''Cuts to Caboose outside Sword Base. '' '''Caboose: '''And then I met a bunch of guys that was totally impressed. ''Caboose jumps over a group of ODSTs. '''Caboose: Ah, that was super hard, don't try that. ODST: 'You jumped over a sand dune. It didn't look dangerous. ''Caboose raises his clenched fist. 'Caboose: '''Then how did I lose all my fingers? '''ODST: '''What? ''Caboose raises his fingers. '''Caboose: Ah! Just kidding! ODST: 'Fucking loser. ''Cuts to Caboose Sneaking around New Alexandria. 'Caboose: '''De de de de, de de de,, de de de, ha! ''Caboose leaps over a wall. '''Caboose: De de de de, de de de de, I just stepped in some gum. And then lots of peanut butter. Cuts to Jorge carry Caboose. Caboose: 'And when my mission was all done they politely dropped me off back home because they where my new best friends. '''Jorge: '''Alright time for you to leave. ''Jorge throws Caboose out of the ship. 'Caboose: '''Goodbye! Thank you for the ride! I will never forget you! ''As this is happening Caboose it still falling further away from the ship. 'Caboose: '''You probably can't hear me though because everyone knows there is no oxygen on a rollercoaster. I am getting quieter now because I am further away from you... ''Cuts back to Blood Gulch. '''Caboose: And then I landed here back home with my real best friend. 'Church: '''Caboose, that was some crazy story dude. '''Caboose: '''I know, you have no idea. '''Sarge: '''No. ''You have no idea. '''Caboose: '''Right, nobody has any idea. '''Sarge: '''No son, you specifically, have no idea. Trivia *This marks the first time Caboose is seen in CGI.